Sakura & Sasuke's Love Story
by NarutoFangirl123
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke Practically Come From Two Different Worlds. Each With There Own Secrets. Will Sasuke Ever Be Able To Accept Sakura For Who She Is? Pairings : Sasusaku, Naruhina, NejiTen and InoShika
1. Embarrassment

Sakura's P.O.V

Today is the first day of school and I'm already one hundred percent annoyed.

You'd think a fallen angel like me would be out killing demons and trying to get into the gates of heaven right now, but I'm not. I'm stuck in this hellhole . School sucks.

Just in case you were wondering a fallen angel is actually a demon who once was an angel but betrayed god and was banished from the gates of heaven.

I'm not the only fallen angel in my school, they're three other's; my bestfriends:

Ino Yamanka, Tenten Kunai and Hinata Huuyga.

We never signed up to be demons but yes we are.

Our ancestors sins led to our punishment. Our parents tried to get into the gates, so did theirs and so on but they all failed. But this generation of Haruno was not going to fail. We were going to get the life we deserved,

We kill demons and other fallen angels which cause trouble in our state.

Honestly I just wanted to be the position I deserveto be in with God. and get rid of the scum which stain the earth

I just hate demons. I've lived in the human world my whole life and I've met some people who deserve to be run over, then burned and their ashes fed to sharks. But none of them deserved to be tortured, raped then eaten.

Yes I said raped.

Disgusting I know.

I also said eaten. Yes. Don't ignore it.

Demon's are disgusting all they do is disrupt peace and cause destruction.

Demon's come in all forms,shapes and sizes.

There are simple demons like goblins, and vampires.

Then they have mutated demons and slave demons which work with fallen angels.

\- RRRRIIINNNGGG -.

"Finally, this crappy class is over", I muttered as I threw my bag over my shoulder. Today was bad enough we all happened to embarrass ourselves in front of our long time crushes but I'll inform you guys later

I walked silently to my locker and put my books inside.

I turned around to see Ino, Hinata and Tenten.

"What have we tonight?" I said with a straight face. I needed to let off some stem.

"An abandoned hospital" Ino whispered while staring at her feet. _she must still be embarrassed._

"People complain about screaming and weird noises late at night," Tenten said with a straight face. _A serious Tenten? she was definitely still embarrassed _

"Its been boing on for months now but people ignored noises only recently people explored. No one who's gone has ever gone in has ever came out." Hinata said softly

"Lets Go Kick Some Demon Ass Girls". I said as I watched small smiles emerge from there mouths. We exited the school. And headed to each others home to change and think of a strategy

Sasuke's P.O.V

*Earlier* (LUNCH)  
"We've got a mission today"

"Hn," I looked at the person who'd now started conversation with me. It was Shikamaru, one of my bestfriends and also the brains of our group.

"Awwww man today is the first day of school and we've got a mission already." my other bestfriend and my clostest friend Naruto complained.

"Where?", my final bestfriend Neji asked raising a brow.

"An abandoned hospital. People have been hearing screams and wierd noises, people ignored them until recently.", The Nara answered.

"So the people who investigated haven't come back huh ?" Naruto Asked.

The Boy Only Nodded.

I gritt my teeth as I thought of what horrid demon could be living in that hospital and how many inncoent people were killed after going in to investgate. **I was going to rip it to shreds. **

Yes I 'rip' demons to shreds. I'm not even human I'm an angel. So are my friends: Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuga and Shikamaru Nara. I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Together we are the group of angels who will restore this world to it's former glory. Before demons decided they also wanted earth added to the list of worlds they would rule. They won't be in control any longer because we **will **stop them.

We also are in charge of getting rid of fallen angels. They are disgusting and worthless just like demons. They chose to follow Satan and are now locked out of heaven some are on earth using the mindless scum as their lapdogs. They want to take earth also and use lower level demons and manage to program them to follow them. Yes we have to deal with call that crap.

"Hey", my eyes took in a flash of pink. I quickly averted my eyes when my crush Haruno Sakura sat down next too me.

Yes I the emotionless Sasuke Uchiha had A crush. All of us did. I watched as her other friends sat down. Ino Tenten and Hinata.

Shikamaru was hopelessly In Love With Ino, Neji With Tenten And Naruto with Hinata. I know I said crush but my feelings are deeper.

We never told them and we never will. Angels and humans c'mon.? Demons had a better chance

"Hey" I answered trying not to lose any of the usual hardness in my voice.

I watched as all the girls greeted the boys. And I watched as small blushes emerged from each of their faces. _'What idiots.' I thought._

*LAST PERIOD.*

\- RRRRIIINNNGGG -.

I got up from my seat my eye's colder than usual. At lunch the girls got into a fight with Karin and her cronies. It wasn't pretty but me and the idiots laughed at something which caused them total embarrassment. We didn't mean too it's just.. Ah I'll explain later.

I watched as Sakura flinged her bag over her shoulder and left the class. It was the only class Sakura and I shared without our friends. I could've really used the opportunity to sit together and converse sometimes. But I'm not really the talkative type and Sakura sits a row above me. I should have seriously sat next to her because Karin and 'the girls names I never seem to remember no matter how hard I try' always tried to get me into conversation.

I coolly walked out of the class and soon met up with the guys.

"You ready to kick some demons ass" Naruto said with a smirk.

"Yeah" I answered returning the smirk.

Neji and Shikamaru nodded.

Because the girls' sat with us at lunch we hadn't had time to make a plan. I liked it that way. **We'd go wild. **

I smirked at the thought as we walked down the schools' hallway. None of us spoke we all walked in pure silence.


	2. Chapter 2

The Reunion- Part 1

Tenten's P.O.V

"You guys go in from the front, Ino and I will take the back", Sakura said as we approached the building . We were in Hinata's car and we were about 6 minutes away from the hospital.  
I strapped on my bullet belt and when I securely put it on I clipped it.

After that I pulled out my Ak-47 tactical and took my extra bullets out my pockets and put them in my gun.  
The car stopped and we all got out, we were at the side of the hospital.

I grip on my gun tightening a little. ' _This place is so frigging creepy_', I thought.  
Looking down at my beautiful weapon. I really didn't have anything to be afraid of I didn't have a normal gun. My bullets were blessed via priest.

Which ensures that any demon which my bullets come in contact with is dead... '_Also my aim is hella wicked!_', said a voice from the back of my head.

Yes, I use a gun actually all of us fight in different ways. Hinata had the ability to summon creatures demon and non- demon to fight against whoever she wished , Sakura uses a sword (but usually works with hand to hand contact if possible), Ino had the same ability as Hinata (Ino helped her control demons because Hinata usually was attacked from her demons because she didn't believe in herself) and heals. I shoot demons in the ass with my guns. Yes I have the best way to kill.

Angels have powers also but we've had a hard time unlocking our so we scrapped it

"Ten, you okay?", Hinata whispered. "Uhh, yea I'm okay", I answered.

We walked in from the front and past the receptionist area. My body stopped on its own as I heard a sound.

"Hey, Hina.. you hear that?", I asked my voice barely audible. The bluenette only nodded. '_Sounds like crying'_

I increased my pace slowly until I was running with Hinata in pursuit. ' C_ould it be a child?' _If it was I **had **save it.

We ran swiftly and I skillfully cut corners while following the voice.

Soon we were in the special unit ward. The door was locked and I was short on patience which led me to kick the door done and run into the room., I felt my body freeze as I watched a little girl, her hair covering her face cry senselessly being held from her head by a demon as if it was about to crush her.

Ino's P.O.V

We walked in from the back, it was so quiet.. to quiet. I was scared. I peeped at Sakura.. she didn't even look scared, I felt my heart sink in my chest.

'What happen to the little girl I knew when we were younger?'I thought. 'The girl I always surpassed? ... .

"You're so different", I thought out loud while we walked.

Sakura turned to face me and gave a confused then understanding look. "Aa", she answered plainly '_She seriously is starting to sound like Sasuke_'.

I didn't even continue talking after that we just walked through the hospital looking from room to room looking for the demon which were torturing the pople who lived nearby. Soon we were in the last room from in the back of the hospital, we didn't need to to go upstairs because the elevators weren't working and there was no way for demons to get up.

I stuck my head through the door, while Sakura walked in without hesitation. "Ino this is no time to be scared." Sakura muttered.

"Whatever forehead-girl", I said while glaring daggers at my best friend.

I followed her examining the room. I watched Sakura stop moving and I hurried my pace. I looked down to see a little girl crying her eyes out. _'She looks exactly like Tenten'. _

Hinata's P.O.V

After that run me and Tenten had I needed to catch my breathe, I stood at the door ( which was on the floor) for a few seconds until I decided to look into the room. My stood horrified.

I watched as a hideous monstrous creature crushed a little girl with chocolate hair and brown eyes and devoured her. It happened so fast.

I watched as the creature finished and used it four legs to slowly walked.

It q_uickened _it's pace. Realization hit me like a ton of bricks. **_'Shit'_**_, _I muttered. All fear left my body as I ran in front of Tenten defending the girl.

As it approached I closed my eyes, bit my finger then made my hand signs . '_What familiar should I summon_?' I didn't had time to think. Hn what should I summon... Demon!

"I Hinata Hyuga I summon the demon... **Cerberus!**", I said after a little pause. My demon dog summoning appeared quickly. I was ready to a fight but suddenly blonde hair and pure white wings blocked my view.

_Tenten's P.O.V_

I snapped out of my little trance when I saw a man in a mask appeared fighting the demon. _'Wings... Holy Shit'._

"Hinata that's an angel... unsummon your familiar,", I said my throat dryly. All angels we've faced before didn't believe we deserved second chance. With the last angels we'd encountered we'd barely made it out alive.

"Hina, now while he's distracted.. RUN", I whispered while backing out of the door and she followed I ran my life away. I knew Hina couldn't match my speed but she was fast so I didn't worry.

Naruto's P.O.V

I pierced the demon with my sword, it was easy it was down in less that 10 seconds.

Looking back I realized that the girls I saved were gone._ 'How rude'. _

I began to use my wings I was pretty sure I could catch them flying, I only saw one it was the blue haired one.. She looked awfully familiar.

"Shit she's pretty fast", I muttered. _'No choice then' _ I stopped flying and began to run. Finally I tackled her. _I was the fastest boy in school of course I caught her.. plus I didn't usually use my wings and don't have lots of experience._

...

My eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. "H-hinata?", I asked my voice much squeakier than intended, I removed my mask revealing my face. I felt my stomach ache when I saw the look she returned . She looked_ Horrified... As if she wanted to break down and cry. _Her facial expression caused me to get off of her. . The Hyuga got up and ran at top speed. I watched a tear flow down her cheek when the Hyuga looked back to see if I was pursuing her.

_Why was she here?_

_And how in the hell did she summon a demon? _

_Who was the real Hinata Hyuga? _


	3. The Unlucky Encounter

*MONDAY* ( First Day Of School)

* After Lunch*

Ino's P.O.V

\- Outside The Principle's Office -

I ran my fingers through my hip length hair while siting next to my friends. _'The first day and we're already in trouble.. Just great.' _thought will rolling my eyes. Karin and Sakura got into a fight. No it wasn't a fight... more like a _beat down! _When Sakura was using Karin as a punching bag Ami, Mei and Kasumi tried to interfere.

Sakura probably could have handled them on her own. But I decided to get into the fight so Sakura could have have her fun with the redheaded bully. Tenten and Hinata followed me into the fight and we took care of the cronies.

It took a while to stop Sakura though, our teacher Kakashi and two other teachers couldn't even get her off.

Luckily Sasuke was around and stopped Sakura from killing the girl. We were outside the office for about 10 minutes &amp; I was tired. I closed my eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

Sakura's P.O.V ( Lunch )

I felt Sasuke's eyes on me since I sat down next to him, _'Is something on my face?'_

"Excuse me" I muttered, While getting off the bench we were siting on. I hurriedly walked to the bathroom ignoring the huge smirk on Ino's face.

As soon as I was out of there sight I ran too the bathroom then walked to the huge mirror which was in the room.

Karin's P.O.V

I watched as Sakura and the rest of the freak show sat next to our boys, Ami, Katsumi, Mei &amp; I all shared the same nasty looking scowl on our faces.

My scowled even harder when I saw Sasuke staring at the pink-haired freak. "How dare Naruto put his arm around Hinata and she enjoy it?!", Katsumi screeched snapping me out of my thoughts.

I looked over to the Hyuga girl I watched her blush a sickly pink color '_My cousin is such an idiot', _I thought and It caused a small smile to form on my face.

Naruto was a **_very_** affectionate person but he had no idea what that did to people. _Especially _Katsumi and even more so Hinata. Another small smile appeared when I saw Neji and Shikamaru sneak glaces at Ino and Tenten literally every 5 seconds that they weren't looking.._ 'They are SO in love.'  
_

Each of my friends and I had a individual crush on one of the boys I and hated to admit the fact that our chances were slim too none, and that they seemed to have there own crushes. I didn't particularity hate any of the girls ( except Sakura ) but each of my friends had a grudge against one of them which made me automatically hate them too.

I watched once more as Sasuke kept staring at Sakura, my blood boiled at the hideous sight. '_Hn', The_ thought when I saw Sakura get up from her seat and walk swiftly.

"Hey guys..." I muttered

Using my index finger to point at the pinkette. Not another word was said. We all walked from our tables to the bins and placed our lunch inside and walked in the direction which Sakura headed in.

Tenten's P.O.V

I watched as Sasuke gave Sakura the famous -_L_ook-At-Me-Look-At-Me!-Look At Me!...Now-Dammit!, stare only a smirk emerged from my face when pinky got up from next to him and practically sprinted to the bathroom.

Peeping over my shoulder I saw Neji with a look unusual look on his face he was probably in some kind of deep thought though the usual so I shrugged it off.

My eyes wondered too Shikamaru and Ino. She was talking her usual crap while Shikamaru listened, He looked as if he tuned her out but she mentioned Sai and he started asking questions about the comment, like: when, where and why. _'And I thought he wasn't listening.'_

My eyes wondered to the end of the cafeteria and I watched as Karin and her cronies put there lunch which I noticed was barely touched in the bin and headed in the same direction. '_Hmm'_

Sakura's P.O.V

After seeing that nothing is on my face and that Sasuke was just being unusually awkward and weird I started to just stare at myself for some reason. After I heard the door open and didn't bother too turn around to see who walked in but I knew it was more than one.

"Don't you get tired of seeing your ugly face?"

_Karin..._

I spun around so fast I almost fell.

"As a matter of fact I don't, but I'm tired of seeing yours", I countered. My eyes wondered around I saw Ami, Katsumi and Mei. _' Four against one...hmm for some reason I like these odds'._

Yes I like the odds. I've been waiting to kick their asses since elementary! They were _all_ bullies. And if I knock some sense into each of them here and now Konoha Highschool would be much more peaceful. Karin and her friends always had a grudge against me and the girls, we fought twice before but we were always interrupted before I could rearrange her face... so I'm kind of excited.

My demon killing **always** took up a large amount of time in my life so I've never had time to sort out the problems me Karin and I have. Usually I just end everything with a punch there, a punch here, a kick here and a punch there I'm not really talkative...

"Sakura... I'm tired of you always trying to steal my Sasuke.!", the idiots voice pulled me out of my thought.

"Your Sasuke?", I asked while raising a perfectly shaped pink brow.

Karin's mouths was about to open her mouth and start talking bs but I stopped her.

"Sasuke Uchiha, 16 years old and attends Konoha High school a place for the beautiful, rich and powerful... Both of us have known him for a total of 12 years, because we've gone too school together our whole lives from Konoha kindergarten, Konoha middle school to now. Sasuke has never _once_ dated a girl or has ever shown interest in one even though he has numerous fan girls. Which means he's on the market. He is **not **your boyfriend, He is **not even **your friend and most definitely he is **Not **yours.

Karin's P.O.V

I felt my blood boil when I heard Sakura speak as if she knew something about Sasuke or how he felt. My eyes were bulged out of there sockets and I knew the girls shared the same look as I. '_Who does she think she's talking too.'_

I brushed off my anger and threw away the pain felt from her words. I fixed my glasses, started you play with my hair and giggled. '_**Bitch Mode On.'**_

Hinata's P.O.V

I threw away my lunch and started too walk too the bathroom with Ino and Ten behind me. Sakura had been gone a little too long and we decided we'd go too the bathroom. Tenten told us she'd seen Karin, Katsumi, Ami and Mei go in her direction and of course the redhead had something to do with Sakura taking 10 minutes to look at her face.

I opened the bathroom door just in time for us too hear Sakura's -it's-the-truth-Karin.-Saskue-constantly-forgets-your-name-anyway-speech as I dubbed it.

Karin suddenly started to play with her hair and then started to laugh manically and psycho- like. I almost rolled my eyes. Here come her_** infamous bitch mode**__**.**_

I watched as Sakura gave a sigh. " Karin, I don't have time for you, nor your stupid modes.. Get a life. Goodbye."

**_'Like a Boss!' _**

Sakura started to walk and approached us and I only nodded but Tenten bursted out laughing and Ino giggled,

It wasn't all of that funny because I felt the exact way about Katsumi. She always bullied me and tried to stop me from talking to Naruto.

Sakura basically stated the truth about Karin it was fact not fiction.

We all walked out of the bathroom to the cafeteria without saying a word.

**"Oh no you don't!" ****, **I heard Karin yell I watched as the redhead pushed Ino which made her fall from next to Sakura and yanked her from her shoulder.

I saw amusement twinkle in Sakura's green eyes.. "**Holy Sh-!"**

Ino's P.O.V

As if time slowed down for this moment and all I could do is hope Sakura didn't kill the girl. Karin pushed me out of the way and grabbed Sakura's shoulder.

**Mistake #1**

Physical contact with Sakura.

**Mistake #2**

I feel to the ground and winced in pain.

_**'Two strikes and your out! '**_

Karin's shout for Sakura had already made the entire cafeteria go silent. The only noise was Sakura's shoes squeaked when she turned around.

The next was...

Well it was Sakura's fist connecting to Karin's face...


	4. Could it be?

I decided too scrap Sasuke's p.o.v of the fight and him prying Sakura from Karin.

* * *

Principle's Office.

Sakura's P.O.V (Earlier)

"A black eye, fracture rib, broken nose and a concussion? I've never seen so much violence in my 15 years of being principal... Niceee!", My principal and also my god mother laughed while bumping my fist.

"I didn't mean too get so violent with her though, but it's been years.. her bullying days need to stop", I muttered while looking at my nails.

Tsunade nodded.

"But you shouldn't be fighting with mortals and the damage is a little difficult too get around, considering she bullied you for years and made contact with you first you'll most probably win if she brings the law into this."

"Great."

~0~

Shikamaru's P.O.V ( Monday Night )

"Naruto, I'll need a detailed report from you before this is given to Kakashi ," I asked, more like said. The idiot had stormed off when we were checking out the hospital and we hadn't seen him until we met out front.

"Ahh, unfortunately I'm a little tired. How about I write it tomorrow and give it too him myself?" he asked scratching his head.

My eyebrow rose, but I didn't question him and only nodded. He headed to his room, gave a soft sigh and most likely went to bed.

I noticed he was being weird tonight, a little distant.

Naruto wasn't the type to write a report if there was a way to circumvent it. Usually he'd explain what happened to me, I'd write it and get it over with. Tired or not it was way off character, he hadn't looked tired and it was still pretty earlier. Naruto was the type to hit the sack at about one or two in the morning but it was only 11:30.

Shrugging off the strange incident I continued to write my report.

Neji, Sasuke and I had found a little girl, who was going on about her sister also about two girls who'd went to retrieve her but never came back.

There was evidence that the sister was eaten but no remains of the two girls reported. It was strange because I highly doubt that the girl hallucinated and she gave a vivid description of them. The girl explained that one had long blonde hair with blue eyes and the other short pink hair with green eyes.

I've only known one girl with pink hair and green eyes and she also has a friend with blonde hair. But thinking that Ino or Sakura would be at that scene would be so ridiculous. It was highly unlikely and what reason would they be out of town?

-Ring-Ring-Ring-

Reaching for my phone a familiar blonde was calling me as if on cue.

"Hey", I muttered sleepily.

"Hi Shika."My mind wondered. People had been reporting that some girls had been fighting the monsters that roamed our planet for a little while now.

As stupid was it was thinking that Ino had anything to do with it, I had too make sure.

"Ino where were you tonight?" I asked trying to detect any indication of deception in her voice. "Home, of course Shika where else would I be? Why?" she requested. Of course Ino was home, wanting to slap myself for asking I replied "No reason".

We continued our conversation on the phone for a few hours.

~0~

Naruto's P.O.V

Hinata was avoiding me.

I was sure of it. Usually in English we sat together, more like she sat and I followed.

But, today when I sat next to her she asked Katsumi; who sat behind me if she could switch seats. Katsumi was nice, seemed pretty happy sitting next to me and I had no problem with her but if was strange because that was something Hinata had never done before if anything I thought she **_liked_** when we sat together.

I'd always cheer her up when she was down and encourage her to talk a little more. The Hyuuga may have been avoiding me but I needed to have a conversation with her, I'd taken writing a part of our mission's report by not telling Shikamaru I'd seen Hinata.

The girl we found at the scene gave the exact description of Sakura and Ino which meant that the girl who Hinata was trying to protect was Tenten.

This was confusing and I decided instead of writing the report I'd explain what I saw to either to our homeroom and mentor Kakashi or our principal Tsunade who was an ex palledon , but before I did that a discussion with Hinata was a must.

I didn't know what she was and telling Tsunade or Kakashi could be dangerous because they reported to the higher ups; who were really strict and her life could be on the line.

Only three options she only could be a lackey, angel,demon or fallen angel.

Her being a angel wasn't likely she had no wings and we would have been informed of any other angels by Kakashi. Her being a lackey was just as unlikely because she had no curse mark. These were given to underlings who pledge devotion willingly or unwillingly it would restrain them from given intel until the person who placed the curse mark was deceased.

If she was a demon she would have attacked me by now because it's been said that I have an 'abnormal' energy and it causes demons too want my life.

There was only one other explanation.

She was a fallen angel.

But what were she and the girls doing? It depended.

~0~

It was my last period before school was over and luckily I'd gotten there after Hinata. Using the opportunity I sat next to her, she hadn't looked at me once since I sat with her.

The plan wasn't to talk to her during class, I sat near because when the bell rang we wouldn't be to far apart and I would be able to reach her. Learning from my last encounter with her she was _fast._

_-Ten Minutes Later-_

The ball rang and I was now tailing Hinata. She made a sharp turn which made me realize that she'd have to had realize I was following her. I began quickening my pace to the point where she was right in front of me.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her to face me. "What were you doing at that hospital last night?", I asked seriousness in my eyes as well as in my voice.

"..." No answer, her eyes were wide. She looked scared, but that wasn't important. If her being scared of me was protecting her life then so be it.

"Hinata answer me", I demanded now shaking her. "L-let me go", she said speaking just as serious as I was although her stuttering made her sound like a little child. She attempted too pull away but my grip only tightened.

"Hinata, your answer depends whether you live or not", I said, my usually soft voice was now pure steel.

I regretted my word choice because Hinata looked as if she was about to pee herself. She pulled herself out of my grip.

Or was it that I let her go. She walked away slowly looking back at me with the saddest expression on her face.

Maybe this was the end of our friendship... A friendship that I one day hope would turn out to be more.

With my hands in my pockets I decided to tell Kakashi but I'd beg him to hear her side . But it all depends on what she does with her power.

Walking down the hallway alone, I texted Sasuke and told him that I wouldn't be home in a few hours and headed to Kakashi's classroom


End file.
